Fire and Ice
by Twilight-Princess5545
Summary: This is the story of Frozen, from before the movie to after the credits. There is more to the sisters then you think, and one witch wans to end them both. Will Elsa and Anna beable to stop her in time? But before that, what secret does The past hold? T because I'm paraniod! Hope you like it!


**My first Frozen fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Some say the world will end in fire,**

**Some say in ice. **

**From what I've tasted of desire **

**I hold with those who favor fire. **

**But if it had to perish twice, **

**I think I know enough of hate **

**To say that for destruction ice**

**Is also great **

**And would suffice.**

**~Fire and Ice by Robert Frost**

* * *

The King and Queen of Arendelle were un-able to produce an heir, they tried for years but to no avail. One day a witch came to them, claiming to be able to grant their wish. The witch cast a spell that would allow them to have children, but unbeknownst to the King and Queen, the spell was really a curse. For the witch was evil, and hated Arendelle for killing her mother, the first evil queen.

So they then went on with their lives, and soon after, the Queen was with child. It was a joyous time for the kingdom, and when Princess Elsa was born the two couldn't be happier. It was a week after the princess was born that she started showing signs of her powers. When she grew fussy the room chilled, and when she was upset her blanket would freeze.

The King and Queen were troubled, until one day news came of trolls that knew how to heal magic. The King left quickly, off to the Northern Mountains. He pushed his horse to go faster, until finally he reached his destination. The King jumped off his horse before it stopped and ran towards the trolls' home. "Please, I need your help, I ask that you come to the castle and help my daughter."

The troll king emerged first, "You are the King, are you not? It is an honor your majesty, my name is Pabbie, what is it you need?" The old troll hadn't heard the King's plea.

"My daughter, something is wrong and I was told you are the only ones that can help. She is cold to the touch, the room grows cold when she gets upset, and she freezes things when she cries, my wife and I are worried." The King explained, again. This time Pabbie nodded in understanding and followed the King back to the castle. By the time they had arrived it was mid noon and the Queen was pacing outside the nursery.

"Darling your back, she is crying, but we can't open the door. She's frozen it shut." The Queen hugged her husband as she explained the situation. The King didn't miss a beat as he ordered the guards to break down the door so they could get to the nursery. Inside, the room was frozen solid. Ice covered everything including the crib. The princess was quiet, she seemed to be curious as to why there was so much noise. The Queen quickly picked up her infant daughter and held her close.

Pabbie hobbled into the frozen nursery, a determined look on his face. "Bring the child down here, I need to get a good look at her." He ordered the Queen. As the old troll examined the princess, he became aware of the curse seeping from the Queen. "I have good news and I have bad news. I can cap her abilities, they will still be there but it will allow her to gain control. The cap will last until she is ten, after that she will have to be able to control the full force of her powers." Pabbie studied the royalty in front of him, the old troll was not one to ease into bad news, instead choosing to be blunt. He was careful now only because he was in the midst of humans, and did not wish to be stranded in a place that was so dead when it came to nature. "A curse has been set, it is what has caused your child to be born with powers. It is hard to tell how strong it is, but it is clear all your children will be born with powers."

The news hit the couple like a rock, who would do such a thing to them? The Queen just couldn't wrap her mind around someone purposely harming them or their children. The King on the other hand knew it was the witch. That is why she was so eager to help them, she wanted to curse them. "We understand, thank you for all you've done. The trolls will always be trusted by the royal family." The King lead Pabbie out to the front gate.

The old troll decided to warn the King one last time, "Your next child will be more powerful, you would do to come get us before your wife gives birth. Until then, farewell sir King." The troll bowed and then rolled out, heading back to his own kingdom on the Northern Mountains.

The King and Queen lived happily with their young daughter, and four years later the queen was with child again.

* * *

**I'm leaving it here, so I hope you like it! R&R please!**


End file.
